Bowling centers may include automatic scoring systems to track and display bowling scores for one or more bowlers at a lane or a pair of lanes. The automatic bowling scoring systems may include an optical pin detector. After a ball is thrown, the optical pin detector generates a signal based on which pins remain standing on the pin deck. The signal indicates a pinfall, which is automatically added to the score for the bowler. The pinfall from each frame and the accumulated store may be displayed on a video screen.
The bowlers may operate and configure the automatic scoring system by accessing a console, which includes a keypad or a touchscreen. The bowlers may edit incorrect scores, enter bowler names, select display themes, or access other features of the automatic scoring system. The automatic scoring system may be integrated with pinsetters for resetting pins and integrated with a front desk for requesting assistance.
Access to operate and configure the automatic scoring system is given based on physical presence at the console. Any person can approach the console to control the automatic scoring system. Further, since the automatic scoring system is tied to the bowling center and not to the bowler, any preferences or customizations of a bowler are lost after each visit to the bowling center. Further, no statistics, preferences, or customizations can be shared across multiple bowling centers. The present disclosure describes an automatic scoring system that minimizes or eliminates one or more of these deficiencies.